


Burnt Blood Hotel

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [14]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Lio Fotia, F/F, Falling In Love, Frostish, Frostish au, Frozen Blood Hotel Reverse, Galo notices the strange things later in the story, Lio is in love with Galo, M/M, Mpreg, Top Galo Thymos, True Love, Yandere Lio, Yandere Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Galo was a firefighting idiot that loved his job, his friends and life but after tragic events, he just wanted to give up on everything.But then on the night he tried to commit suicide, someone saved him. And that someone was Lio Fotia of the Burning Ice Hotel.I do not own Promare.Noah's McLing and Anwyll are my ocs.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. In the Past

A firefighter.

That's what he was but he won't be anymore once he does this.

He's had a tough life and it got worse down the road.

When he was a kid, he lost parents in a fire made by a Burnish. He missed them so much and he wishes he could have been with them a little longer.

After being put in an orphanage, he was in tough conditions along with the other kids because the orphanage didn't have that much money. And sometimes he would go hungry because he wanted to help the other kids more than himself.

He was able to make a friend while he was in the orphanage, a feminine boy named Anwyll and they were always together.

Growing up, they were becoming more independent and Anwyll was growing way more beautiful by the day. With his feminine features, hip-length black hair and his rose gold eyes, anyone could possibly be his husband.

Too bad that Anwyll was in love with him for a while. He actually confessed to him before they went their separate ways.

Galo was flattered but he just didn't feel the same as his friend and thank the Promares that Anwyll understood and accepted.

After a while, the two reunited and Anwyll became a professional fashion designer while Galo made friends at Burning Rescue. But then not to long after, Anwyll got sick and passed away even though he was still young.

Promares. He still remembers when he witnessed his friend turn into ice.

* * *

_The doctor showed up after really long hours of waiting._

_Galo stood up and looked at them with hope but also worry. Is Anwyll alright or what?_

_"Galo Thymos?" The doctor asked._

_"Yeah?" Galo nodded._

_"He's not gonna make it." The doctor gave him the bad news with a face lainted with sorrow. "He didn't have the disease yesterday. He must have been dealing with it for a while, not telling anyone about it."_

_Dealing with a disease for a while!? Why didn't he tell anybody?_

_The doctor brought him to his Frostish friend who was one step closer to death._

_Anwyll's rose gold eyes looked paler then before and he looked up at Galo with apology. "I'm sorry."_

_"No, don't be sorry. It's alright." Galo reassured him, holding his hand._

_"I didn't say anything because I didn't want others to worry." Anwyll told him and let a tear froze on his cheek. "I didn't want you to worry."_

_"I understand." Galo told him and gave him a small hug. "Everything will be alright."_

_He doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't want to believe that his closest friend will die in just minutes or seconds. He wants to make it better for him by being there for him, it's the least he can do._

_"Thank you for everything, Galo." Anwyll said and gave his final breath before turning into an ice statue._

* * *

He was buried by a white rose bush, outside of the city where the two would always go when they want some time together.

After the funeral, Galo was extremely sad for a while but he went back to work after getting everything together.

But then things got even worse.

Ignis, captain of Burning Rescue, died of a violent car accident, along with many others.

Remi became the new captain but he and Varys died when parts of a giant burning building collapsed on them. The heat was too much for them and they couldn't breath.

God and Promares, Galo wished he could have saved them but he couldn't because there were children that needed help.

After a while, new recruits were coming in but Galo wasn't really close to them. They felt like strangers and Galo really didn't want to be with strangers.

But he always tried to stay positive and have his energetic self whenever he could. His burning firefighter's soul shouldn't give up. Right?

Wrong.

Another year later, they were all on another mission but then Aina and Lucia were both killed by a dragon of flames that came out of nowhere. The wives died too soon and they were planning to have a baby together. Galo said that they have his full support but now, they weren't gonna need it since they're gone.

Aina's sister, Heris was so devastated that a few days after the funeral, she committed suicide with a gun to her head.

God and Promares, why? Why did everyone have to go?

Sure, some of them said he was an idiot but he still cared about them and wanted to support them all. He always gave everyone his full support.

But now that everyone in his life is gone, he didn't know what else to do until he was promoted as the new captain of Burning Rescue. You think he would take the job but because of his depression, he decided to quit.

Heris had the right idea, didn't she?

All he can do now is just die and hopefully he can be reunited with those that he misses so much.

He looked out into the distance to see that the lights of Promepolis seemed way brighter than usual. With all its amazing colors and almost looking like colorful Christmas lights. It's all just so beautiful.

This abandoned building has a great view. He looked down at his last letter to the world and he opened it up to double check it.

_**Dear friend,** _

**_You don't know me but my name is Galo Thymos and I'm a Frostish who died in this very spot. You're probably wondering why I wrote this, well it's because I wanted to give up my life._ **

**_When I was a kid, I lost by parents to a Burnish fire and I was put into an orphanage and we were in tough conditions. Don't get me wrong, the home was good but I wish I could have been with my family at least a little longer._ **

**_Growing up, I worked my way up and I became what I always wanted to be, a firefighter. I was really happy with everything and everyone there. Even if they called me an idiot with too much confidence and enthusiasm._**

**_Next door was the boutique that my friend Anwyll owned and worked at. But then he got sick and passed away not too long after we were reunited after a while._** ****

**_Everyone I cared about at Burning Rescue died as well and I just couldn't live with the knowledge that they're all gone. I know I should move on but it still hurts._ **

**_So, this is my last letter to the world. If you come across my dead body, can I ask a favor? If it's not to much to ask, I would like to be buried by a frozen lake outside the city. It was one of my favorite places to go to and I would like to be there forever if I can._**

**_My name is Galo Thymos, a Frostish who gave up his life today and I hope to see those I care about soon._ **

**_Goodbye._ **

Galo nodded in approval. This is what he wanted to say. Even though someone might not even come across his body, he still wanted to write this and if someone did come along, they would know what he wanted to say.

Galo looked out to the distance once again and used his ice to create a sharp icicle in one hand and held the note in the other.

He's ready. He'll stab himself in the heart, then he'll throw up water and after that, he'll turn to ice and die.

That's the plan.

He lifted the ice up and pointed it at his chest. He could feel the sharpness at the end and it felt sharp enough to cut through everything.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he raised the icicle further away from his chest.

He took another breath and.... His hands felt hot.

"Huh?" Galo raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking at his hands to see that the icicle was melting from Burnish fire.

Galo gave a small scream and dropped the icicle to see it turn to water before looking behind him to see someone he never thought he would meet.

Is it really?

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

And at that moment, Galo widened his eyes in shock and disbelief and he didn't know what to say at all.


	2. Lio Fotia of the Burning Ice Hotel

_"Oh, my Promare!"_

_Galo looked over at Aina who had a Promepolis Today magazine in her hands. "What's up, Aina?"_

_"Lio Fotia is on the cover of Promepolis Today." Aina showed him the cover with a young, feminine man in a beautiful dress. A sleeveless, turtleneck, high-low dress with silver on the top and black on the bottom. And the back of the silver top had an opening and the black part had an overly, covered with Burnish flames. "And he looks as beautiful as ever."_

_"I guess he does." Galo shrugged with a shy smile. "He's the hotel owner, right?"_

_"And the second richest man in Promepolis." Aina added with a nod and took the magazine back. "You've heard of him?"_

_"A little." Galo admitted. "I haven't really looked into him or his hotel, Burning Ice. I'm more focused on being the firefighting idiot around here."_

_"You know, I think you two could get along." Lucia smirked at him. "You two have a few things in common."_

_Galo raised a curious eyebrow. "Like what?"_

_"Well, he lost his mother at a young age, he grew up in tough conditions, and you both work really hard all the time." Lucia listed and went back to her computer._

_"I guess that's true." Galo shrugged. "But really, I don't have time for a hotel. There are fires to stop and people to save so, I'll have to pass."_

_"Oh, come on, Galo." Aina pouted a little. "You should at least spend a night there. You might love it."_

_"Yeah. Aina and I went there on our honeymoon and let me say, those days were some of the best days of our lives." Lucia explained and started to list the things they have. "They have a restaurant, a bar, a boutique, indoor and outdoor pools, a tennis court and many other things."_

_"A hotel can have all that stuff?" Galo asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know that was possible."_

_"Anything can be possible if you put your mind to it." Aina told him. "And you never know, Galo. Maybe you'll meet Lio Fotia one day."_

* * *

Aina was right.

Standing right in front of him, was the famous hotel owner, Lio Fotia.

**LIO FOTIA OF THE BURNING ICE HOTEL IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!**

But why?

Why is Lio Fotia here? Galo thought he'd be working at his hotel and doing hotel stuff. Not walking around and helping strangers.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He asked. He didn't sound mad, more like disbelief, shock and fear.

"I...I..." Galo didn't know what to say. Promares, what can he say? He knows he's always been an idiot but now, it probably just got to a whole new level.

Although, it didn't look like he needed to explain anything because Lio Fotia walked over to him and took his note.

Once he read through it, Lio Fotia looked up at him with sympathy and the next thing he knew, Lio Fotia embraced him.

Galo didn't even try to push him away because comfort was what he needed at the moment, even if it was from a stranger. God, it actually felt nice enough to make tears freeze on his cheeks and embrace the Burnish hotel owner back.

"Come with me, Galo Thymos." Lio offered, embracing a little tighter. "You can start over at my hotel."

Start over? Is that what he should do? Galo looked back to where Burning Rescue might be. He can't go back, he doesn't want to go back so, starting over didn't seem so bad. And it won't hurt to try new things, right?

"Okay."

"Okay." Lio took his hand and lead him to his car that was parked by the building itself.

How did Galo not notice a car here? Was it because he was too broken to care? Probably.

Galo got into the passenger seat and Lio drove them away from the building.

Call Galo an idiot all you want but something tells him that he can trust Lio Fotia. But why and how?

To Galo, it didn't even matter because he's too tired to even think about it. He feels so tired, that his eyelids were starting to feel like dumbbells.

He shook himself awake. He shouldn't fall asleep in this rich guy's car, it would just be rude and that's the last thing Galo wanted to be.

"You can sleep, if you want." Galo turned to see Lio put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "It's alright, you can rest."

Well, if he said so.

Galo got himself comfortable and laid his head down before letting darkness cover his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress for Lio in the Promepolis Times belongs to Childofwatercos on Instagram. She wanted to give a dress idea and I wanted to grant it. Thank you for the dress suggestion, my friend.


	3. First Stay at the Hotel

_Galo laid in a field of snow. No one was around, it was all just snow and darkness. The snow gave a faint white glow but it was still bright enough to see where he could possibly be going._

_Galo stood up and looked around to see no one until he looked behind to see very familiar faces._

_Everyone he cared about was there all dressed in white and looking at him with sympathy._

_Galo's parents came forward first and both of them hugged their son with all the comfort they can give._

_"Why?" His dad asked him in a soft whisper._

_Galo already knows what he's going to ask. Why was he about to take his own life? He misses everyone and it feels like nothing is here for him anymore. He was depressed and in pain so, he just wanted to give it all up. Does this make him more of an idiot?_

_"Galo?" Galo looked at everyone again to see a familiar ravenette with hip-length hair and rose gold eyes, this was Anwyll and he walking towards them. "I know it's painful to not have all of us around anymore but please listen when I say, that you have Lio Fotia on your side now."_

_"And you don't have to feel alone anymore." Galo's mom told him and kissed his cheek._

_"Like Anwyll said." Ignis nodded in agreement._

_"You got new people with you now." Remi added with a small smile._

_"Don't throw your life away." Varys told him as well._

_"You still have so much to live for." Lucia added._

_"Live for all of us, okay?" Aina asked, walking over._

_One after the other, everyone came together in a group hug and giving all of their comfort and support. Galo felt so blessed to have them all here and you would think that his old team wouldn't even want to do hug him but they must have watched over him and saw his pain._

_This felt nice and he let a few years fall and freeze on his cheeks. He hugs_ _them all back as best he could and gave a small nod. "I'm sorry. I'll live for all of you."_

* * *

Morning rose in the city of Promepolis and the Promares-forsaken light went on Galo's face to tell him to wake up.

He groaned and sat up in bed to see that it's definitely morning and the morning light was in its usual, orange and yellow.

It made him give a small smile and realize that he did have more to live for. He should see all the beauty for everyone and he'll let them all see it through his eyes.

And Lio Fotia did say he can start over at his hotel. So, he'll go there after washing up and eating a bagel or something.

He got out of bed and stretched a little before walking to his bathroom so, he can brush his teeth. And the strange thing is, that his bathroom looked a lot more fancy than usual. Looked all sparkling black with a giant bathtub and a walk-in shower but his toothbrush and toothpaste are the same.

Weird...

Galo widened his eyes in realization and almost choked on the toothbrush.

This wasn't his bathroom.

He went out of the bathroom to see that this definitely wasn't his apartment at all. It's a little smaller, way newer and cleaner. This room looked like it's more fit for Governor Kray or the King of the world and he wasn't either of those.

Wait! How in the Promares was he able to get here? He doesn't remember waking up and walking up here. Did someone put him here? No way, he's too heavy so that's impossible unless there was a lot of Burnish flames involved. But then again, if a lot of Burnish fire was involved, then wouldn't he be vomiting water right now or last night because Frostish can't take a lot of heat.

Okay, all of this was frying his brain. He needs to finish brushing his teeth and sit down a little.

He went back to the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth and then he went to the bed and put a hand on his head. God and Promares, could this get any weirder?

He took a deep breath and let out some cold air before looking to the bedside table to see a note attached to a... A Matoi keychain!?

He took the tiny Matoi and recognized it as his old Matoi that was destroyed in a fire three weeks ago. It actually looked exactly like the real thing, only smaller and cuter. It's adorable in his opinion. Who knew someone made a Matoi keychain that looked like his own Matoi?

He took the note and opened it up to see clean, nice and neat handwriting.

_**Galo,** _

_**Sit and relax for a bit but if you want to take a shower or bath, there are fresh clothes and new shoes for you in the closet. One of my friends will take you to breakfast at 6 a.m. When you're done, I would like you to see you in my office.** _

_**Lio.** _

Galo gave a small smile. This was a sweet letter and he should remember to thank Lio the best he can once they meet again.

He looked over at the clockradio and saw that it's 5:30 so, he only has half an hour to get ready.

He should probably take a shower. As much as he loves his Matoi shirt and black pants, he should probably look more presentable for him.

Galo went to the closet door and opened it before turning on the lights. Once he did, he was amazed by it all. It was a walk-in closet with a lot of clothes, shoes and many other things to choose from.

He doesn't need all of this and he doesn't want anything fancy but to make a good impression, he should look nicer, right?

It's like what Anwyll told him. _"You must look the part or else people are going to think you're being disrespectful."_

Yeah, being disrespectful is one of the last things he wants to be. So, in the end it's a good, white suit with a light blue tie and white shoes to go with it.

He went into the shower and noticed that the shampoo, conditioner and body wash were actually the same brand he uses, 'Fire's mist.' Okay, that's weird too but it's probably just some coincidence.

He made sure to clean everything before getting out and putting the suit and shoes on. Once he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror to see that he actually looked better than he thought he would.

Damn, who knew he would look good in a suit?

He looked down and noticed a small box with his name painted with gold. He took it and opened it up to be meet with something that made his cheeks get frosty.

It was a gold watch that had some flames for a design and it was on the right time as well. This was beautiful and oh god, this looks really expensive. How much was this?

Before he knew it, knocking was heard at the door and he quickly, put the watch on his wrist before going over to answer it.

He was met with a lovely young woman with dark skin, green eyes and brown hair with a blue bandana.

"Good morning, are you Galo Thymos?" The woman asked, sounding nervous and uncertain.

"I am." Galo gave her a reassuring tone and nod. "And good morning to you too."

The woman gave a sigh of relief before offering her hand for him to shake. "Thank goodness. My name's Thyma and boss sent me to come and get you."

Boss? She must be talking about Lio Fotia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Thyma." Galo shook her hand with a kind smile.

The two took their hands back and Thyma stepped aside for Galo. "Shall we?"

Galo nodded and closed the door behind him before following her to the elevators. They took one and Thyma pushed one of the buttons on the bottom before looking towards him again. "Hey, Galo?"

"Hm?" Galo turned to her.

"How about you tell me more about yourself?" Thyma asked with a kind smile. "While we're on our way?"

"Oh." Galo thought about that for a little bit then he looked at her with a small smile. "Well, I was a firefighter at Burning Rescue but I can't go back there. Not anymore."

"Why not?" Thyma asked while her smile disappeared.

Galo looked to the side in thought. Should he tell her? He's not ready and he doesn't want to bring all the horrible memories back. Not until, he's ready to completely let go. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Oh." Thyma sounded like she understood and she put a comforting hand on Galo's shoulder. "Well, whenever you're ready."

Galo gave her a small smile and then the doors opened to the lobby.

And damn! Galo was super impressed.

The lobby was as huge as a shopping mall floor with a whole lot of places to choose from. From the Volcano Casino, to the restaurant, Frozen Flame. And even the bar, the Icefighter Rattlesnake.

Galo looked around to see a set of stairs on his left and on his right. And all the guests were either out and about or just relaxing in nearby chairs.

Galo followed Thyma away from the elevators and looked up to see a chandelier made out of Burning Ice.

"Oh Promares." Galo said aloud. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah, the lobby's cool but you should see everywhere else." Thyma told him and then pointed to a place called The Warm and Cool Café. "Here we are."

They went inside the shop to see many people, Burnish and Frostish alike, drinking coffee or minding their own business.

Thyma lead him to an empty table and offered him a seat. "I'm gonna get ya some coffee and breakfast, sound good?"

Galo nodded and took a seat. "Yeah, thank you."

"You are most welcome." Thyma bowed to him and went to go get everything ready.


	4. A Heart so Kind

After some iced coffee and a breakfast sandwich later, Galo sighed in satisfaction and looked over at Thyma with a smile. "Thanks a bunch for the breakfast Thyma."

Thyma smiled at him and took his empty dishes to the back.

While that was happening, Galo took out his wallet and looked to see that he still had his cash on him. Good.

Thyma came back after a few minutes and walked back to him with a smile.

"How much do I owe you?" Galo opened his wallet but was stopped by Thyma's hand.

"Nothing. You're boss's guest so don't worry about paying." Thyma took her hand away and gently, took his hand. "Now, let's get you a key to the boss's office."

The two walked out of the Café to the front desk to a young man with blue eyes and long blue hair with bangs covering one of his eyes.

The man looked up at them and gave a kind smile. "Morning, Thyma."

"Morning Meis. Is Galo's key ready?"

"It is, just a sec." Meis opened a drawer to take out a skeleton key made out of solid flames. Then he gave it to Galo with a smile. "Here you are."

Galo took the key and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Meis told them and went back to his work.

"Let's go." Thyma then guided him to the elevators and Galo went into one of them.

"Thanks again Thyma, I think I can handle it from here." Galo told her with a smile.

"Excellent!" Thyma smiled again but then her eyes went wide and she blocked the doors with her arms. "Before you go up, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Galo raised an eyebrow in confusion and worry.

"When you talk to the boss, don't call him Mr. Fotia." Thyma warned him while pointing a finger at him.

"Okay, but why?" Galo was even more confused now. Why can't he call him Mr. Fotia?

"That's not my place to say." Thyma told him, looking both ways. "Just please don't call him that."

"Okay, I promise, I won't." Galo raised his hands in surrender and stepped back a step.

Thyma gave a sigh of relief before stepping back. "Alright, thanks Galo."

"Oh no, thank you." Galo told her and the doors closed.

He then took the key and looked at the buttons before looking down to see a keyhole. He put the key inside the keyhole and it turns out that it fits perfectly. He turned it and the elevator started to move up until it reached to the tallest floor in the building.

The doors opened and Galo took the skeleton key back before stepping out to see a door at the end of a small hallway.

Galo went over to the door, feeling nervous but Lio Fotia told him to meet him in his office and that's what he needs to do.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Galo did as he was told and was met with Lio Fotia once again.

"Hello, Galo." Lio looked up at him with a smile and set his work down before offering him a seat. "Come and sit."

Galo did as he was told and took a seat in one of the chairs by Lio's desk. "Breakfast was delicious."

"I'm glad." Lio gave him a smile but then it dropped and he started to get serious. "And I called you up here because I want to give you an offer."

"An offer?" Galo asked the rich man.

Lio Fotia nodded. "Since you're starting over, I wanted to ask if you would like to be my new secretary?"

Galo's eyes went wide with shock. "Your secretary?"

Lio nodded.

 **THE** Lio Fotia wants him to be his secretary!?

This is an opportunity of a lifetime and this all felt so unreal to him but he wasn't judging or complaining. Although, he hasn't really done office work in his life. Except reports but that was mostly the captain's job.

On the other hand, if he does work here, then he could repay Lio for all of his kindness and actually pay for Thyma's breakfast.

Galo put a hand behind his neck and gave a nervous tone. "I would love to but, I've never really done office work except doing some reports but that was mostly our captain's job. And I don't think I'll do a very good job at being a secretary."

"How do you know unless you try it?" Lio asked him, standing up and walking over to him. "Why not give it a try and see how you'll do?"

Galo wanted to talk but then he saw Lio's mini skirt and felt frost cover his cheeks.

He didn't want to be rude or anything so, he looked back up to Lio to try to make things better. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt but I don't want to mess up. You've already been too kind to me, Mr. Li..."

Before he could finish, Lio put a finger to his lips and gave him a comforting look. "It's alright. You won't mess up because I'm here to help you."

"Mr. Lio..."

"Call me Lio"

"Lio." Galo obeyed and started to feel sad again. "I just don't want to give you problems."

"You won't give me problems." Lio reassured him and embraced him like what he did last night. "I want to help you in whatever way I can and I want you to be happy. So, if there's anything you need, I'll be right here. I promise, to help you in whatever way I can."

Galo couldn't believe it. Was this guy serious? Galo embraced him back and looked into his eyes to see nothing but pure honesty. Lio was speaking the truth and he really wants him to be happy.

This causes Galo to smile and look at Lio with a small smile. "I'll do it, I'll become your secretary."

"You will?" Lio asked him.

Galo nodded.

"Alright." Lio put a hand on his cheek. "Take a couple days off and we'll get you started soon."

"Sounds good to me." Galo nodded in agreement but then he remembered that he doesn't even know his room number. "Wait. I don't..."

"Room 333." Lio handed him a key card with a knowing look. "I already know what you were going to ask."

"Thank you." Galo took the card with a sigh of relief.

Lio gave a smile. "You are truly welcome and once I'm done here, I'll show you around. Sound good?"

Galo nodded. "Yeah, I would love that."

"Excellent." Lio let go of Galo so he could make his way to the door. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Galo said back before exiting out the door.

After a few minutes, Lio's smile dropped and he stared at the door with a frown. "You don't remember Galo but that's okay."

Lio went over to his desk and took a class picture of second graders before putting a gentle finger on a younger Galo's face.

"I'm gonna keep both of my promises to you."


	5. The Main Three

Galo was able to find his room after a few minutes. He almost went to the wrong floor but he was able to get it after he realized he pressed the wrong button.

He went back to his room and went to the bathroom to see that his clothes from last night weren't there anymore. He looked to the closet door and saw a note attached to it.

He went over to it and looked at what it said.

**_Hi Galo,_ **

**_I got your clothes washed and they're in the closet, all clean and ready to go. I hope you liked the clothes I picked out for you and I hope they suit your taste._ **

**_Thyma._ **

Galo gave a smile and needs to remember to thank Thyma as well after he thanks Lio for the tour.

The phone rang and Galo went over to answer it without a second thought. "Hello?"

"Hello, Galo."

"Hey, Thyma." Galo gave a smile even though she can't see it. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, I just wanted to check up on you." She answered him with a kind voice. "Do you like the clothes I picked out for you?"

"Yeah. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Thyma paused for a moment and gave a small gasp before turning back to the phone. "I gotta go. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay?"

"I will." Galo promised. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

They ended their call and Galo put the phone back before laying down on the bed to think about all this.

He's gonna be the second richest man's secretary, huh? Can anyone really believe that? An idiot like him, becoming a rich guy's secretary? It's definitely hard to believe and you would think that he would be doing something that an idiot would do but nope. He's gonna get a job with a rich guy now.

But what if he messes up?

He's never been with the higher ups before and he's been in the lower downs all his life. So, this might be hard for him but he can't let his burning soul go out again.

He still has a little flame in his heart and he may be Frostish but that doesn't mean he can't have a burning soul. He needs to keep the little flame blazing and he'll do whatever it takes to keep it burning.

Although, he still can't help but worry about what might happen. God and Promares, please don't let him fail Lio.

He can't fail Lio and he can't let his kindness be for nothing. So, he'll do what he can to please Lio, no matter what the reason is.

Before Galo knew it, the phone rang once again and he quickly, picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Galo. I see you found your room." Lio said from the other line. "I got done sooner than I thought. So, I'll be down there to get you in a minute."

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Galo told him.

"Excellent, see you soon."

"See you soon." Galo promised and put the phone back before sitting up and waiting, patiently.

After a few minutes, he heard knocking at the door and he quickly grabbed his new keys and went over to get the door.

"Hey." Lio gave a smile. "You ready?"

Galo nodded. "I am."

* * *

Lio took him to the lobby where he first met Meis. He took him to a the Icefighter Rattlesnake where a man with red hair and red eyes was making some drinks.

Before going any further, Lio stopped him to look up at him. "You already met Thyma and Meis and now there's just one more person I want you to meet."

"Why just one more?" Galo raised an eyebrow in confusion since he thought he was going to meet a lot of staff.

"Because here in my hotel, there's only three people I trust the most and they've been my friends for a long time." Lio answered and gently, took his arm. "That's why I like to call them the Main Three."

The Main Three? Okay, that makes sense. So, there's just three people that Lio trusts with his life. But then he'll be joining and if he earns Lio's trust, will that make them the Main Four?

"Gueira!" Lio called and guided Galo to the redhead.

The redhead looked over to them and gave a smile. "Morning, boss. How can I help ya?"

"I would like you to meet my new secretary who will be working with me." Lio answered before turning to Galo.

"Hello, I'm Galo Thymos." Galo introduced himself with a small wave.

"I'm Gueira, nice to meet you." Gueira offered his hand and the two shook hands before looking back to Lio.

"Sorry, to cut the meeting short but I would like to show Galo around the hotel." Lio apologized to Gueira.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, boss." Gueira reassured before turning to Galo. "I hope you enjoy being with us, Galo."

"Thank you." Galo said to him before him and Lio left the bar.

* * *

The rest of the day, went great and Galo had the time of his life. Lio showed him the gardens, the spa, the gym, the indoor and outdoor pools and everything else the hotel had to offer. God, it's almost like there's a whole city in the hotel.

He had so much fun that time flew by fast and now it was night and the two were walking back to his hotel room.

"Thank you." Galo told Lio when they reached his room door.

Lio turned to him with a smile. "For what?"

"For everything you've done for me." Galo answered.

"It was no trouble at all, Galo. I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself." Lio told him and looked over to the door. "We're here."

Galo looked took the door and opened the door before looking towards Lio. "Thanks again. Have a great night."

"You as well. Goodnight." Lio gave a small wave before watching Galo close the door.

Lio walked back to the elevators and gave a frown before taking his skeleton key out and going to his office.

_Lio?_

"Galo?" Lio widened his eyes with surprise.

_Do you mind if I stay here for a bit longer?_

"Of course, Galo. In fact, this is your home now."

_It is?_

"Yes. My hotel, is your hotel."

_Thanks a ton. I love you so much, Lio Fotia."_

"I love you too Galo Thymos, always."

Once the doors opened, Lio rushed to his office and went to his office phone to call Gueira. He heard it ring for a few seconds before he heard the other Burnish pick up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Gueira, I would like you and Meis to meet me in my office right now."


	6. Morning Swim

_A young boy looked around for anyone to play with. He didn't really see anyone until he looked up and saw another boy that's a little shorter than him, at the top of the school._

_He smiled in hopes of playing with someone new._

_"Hello!" He called out and waved to the other boy who looked down at him for the first time with his magenta eyes. "What are you doing up there?"_

_The younger-looking boy looked down at him like he couldn't believe he was talking to him. Which got the boy a little worried so he made a pillar with his ice under his feet and lifted himself to the top._

_The younger stepped back in fear and the boy landed on his feet before looking to the new boy again. "What's your name? My name's Galo Thymos."_

_"Um..." The boy didn't answer because he looked like he was really scared._

_Galo gave him a comforting look and offered a helping hand. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."_

_The other boy hesitated but then he accepted the help but he was still scared of him. But why?_

_Galo wanted to help him but he didn't know what he could possibly do. But then he got an idea._

_"Wait, right here. I'll be right back." Galo promised and then he jumped back on his pillar and went down to the ground before going off to get something nice._

_He went around and looked for something that could help the other boy. Then he spotted two frozen, four-leaf clovers and removed the ice from them before picking them._

_He ran over to his pillar again before going back up to see the boy and handing him the four-leaf clover. "I got you this for good luck."_

_The boy looked at the tiny plant for a long, couple of seconds before taking the clover and giving Galo a small smile. "Thank you."_

_"No problem." Galo smiled back and looked down at his own clover. "I like these little guys because they say they bring good luck and I would be more than happy to give you good luck as well."_

_The boy gave a bigger smile and looked down at his own clover before looking at Galo once again. "Lio."_

_Galo looked at the boy again. "Huh?"_

_"My name is Lio." The boy gave a blush and smile once again. "Lio Fotia."_

_Galo gave a smile too and a frosty blush. "Nice to meet you, Lio."_

* * *

Galo woke up with a jolt and put a hand on his forehead.

"That was a weird dream." He thought aloud and it was true. He just met a younger version of Lio in his dreams and it's really weird because it felt familiar to him. But why, though? He doesn't understand.

He rubbed his eyes and looked to his left to see a cart with some food and ice coffee.

Galo gave a smile and guesses that it must be from either Lio, Thyma or both.

He got up and went to the food and coffee when he saw a note with a four-leaf clover attached to it. It looked just like the one in his dreams which got him wondering if this was from Lio.

He opened the note and saw Lio's handwriting.

_**Galo,** _

_**Today is my day off and I would like to spend this morning with you. Do you like swimming? If so, meet me at the indoor pool at 7:30 am and I hope to see you soon.** _

_**Lio.** _

Swimming in the morning? That probably wouldn't be so bad. Plus, it could take his mind off the dream he had so, how bad can it be?

He went over to the walk-in closet to find a pair of white swim shorts with a light blue band. This should be okay.

Then he quickly, grabbed a towel and his keys before going out the door.

* * *

Finding the indoor pool wasn't a problem. Although, without anyone here, it seemed kind of abandoned and it creeped Galo out a little.

Lio wasn't here yet so, he must be early or Lio could possibly be running late. Either way, Galo wanted to pass the time a little so, he set his towel by a nearby table and dived right in the water.

Being the Frostish that he is, the water didn't feel wet but more like soft blankets surrounding his body. And he doesn't need to hold his breath since, water doesn't hurt him. After all, water is one of the things that makes a Frostish... Well, a Frostish.

Galo pocked his head out of the water and just took a breath to relax. Being in the water was relaxing and this was a good idea to come here.

Before he knew it, a door opened and Galo turned around to see Lio with a black robe.

"Morning, Galo." Lio greeted, walking towards him with a smile.

"Good morning, Lio." Galo greeted back and gave a smile of his own. "Thanks for inviting me."

Lio gave a couple giggles. "It was my pleasure."

"You coming in?" Galo asked and moved his hand in the water.

Lio nodded. "I'm coming."

Galo gave a smile but then it vanished and frost covered his cheeks when he saw what was under the robe.

Lio was wearing a swimsuit with a sparkling, black bra top with a black skirt that's really short. So short, that Galo could see some of Lio's cute little ass that only had a thong.

Oh Promares and god, if Galo didn't know better, he would say that Lio's wearing lingerie.

"You okay, Galo?" Lio asked, concerned.

Galo snapped out of it and quickly nodded before giving his answer. "Yeah... I'm good."

"Excellent." Lio gave a sigh of relief and jumped into the pool.

Galo needed to pull himself together. He can't have a blush or anything at a time like this. So, he needs to pretend that Lio's in a one-piece swimsuit or something that's not sexy like that.

He gave a deep breath to calm himself before he joined Lio underwater.

* * *

The two swam for what felt like hours but they were able to have a great time.

Now, they were sitting in the chairs, just enjoying each other's company.

"I'm happy you were able to join me, Galo." Lio turned to him while putting his robe back on.

Galo was able to get rid of his blush and he gave a shy smile, himself. "I'm happy we were able to spend time together again."

"Let's do it again when we get the chance." Lio walked with him out the door and waved to him once they reached their separate elevators.

Galo waved back but then once he was inside the elevator, he started to grow stress frost in his hair. He couldn't believe he saw Lio Fotia like that.

Oh god and Promares. He needs to forget about that or else he's gonna make things awkward for them both.

He gave a deep breath and concentrated really hard about Lio's main three and how they'll probably have fun together.

Yeah, that's better.

He just needs to think about the main three now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childofwatercos suggested a swimming pool scene so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to do it. I hope you like it my friend.😘😘😘💖💖💖


	7. A New Job With Some Bad News

After the few days were up, Galo felt ready enough to start his new job.

During the days, he explored the place a little more and helped around to repay everyone's kindness. He stayed in the hotel because he didn't really want to go back home, not yet anyway.

He knows he has to go back eventually but he wants to enjoy staying at the hotel while he still could.

But today is the day he starts his new job as a secretary and he hopes that he'll do a good job.

Hopefully.

After he took a shower, he put on a blue suit that went well with his hair. It's kinda funny when you think about it but Galo likes it nonetheless.

He grabbed his card key and went out the door before heading to one of the elevators.

He's nervous, he'll admit since this is his first day of being a secretary and doing office work no less. What if he didn't do a good job? What if he makes Lio look bad? What if he makes more of a fool out of himself?

Galo kept thinking about the worst-case scenario that he didn't realized that he was already on the floor to Lio's office until he heard a ding.

He jumped a little bit at the ding but it's mostly because of how close he is to Lio.

'Okay, don't panic Galo Thymos." Galo thought to himself. 'You were the world's firefighting idiot and you delt with situations much worst and much more dangerous than this. After everything you went through, you can handle it.'

Galo took a couple deep breaths and stepped out of the elevator before walking to Lio's office.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Lio's command.

"Come in."

Galo took another breath before entering the office with the best smile he can master.

"Good morning Galo." Lio looked up from the newspaper and gave the other man a huge smile.

"Good morning Lio." Galo gave a smile of his own with confidence. "I'm ready for my first day "

"Excellent." Lio set the newspaper down and walked over to him.

Galo blushed with frost again because Lio looked just as sexy as before. With a lovely black dress that went to his thighs and heels that were not too high and not too low.

Fuck. Why did Lio have to make him blush!? He was lucky enough not to get a boner the last time and he certainly didn't want one now.

Galo turned to the newspaper, hoping to take his mind off it.

But then he saw something he didn't want to believe.

"What the hell!?" Galo grabbed the newspaper and read the title.

**_**DOWNTOWN APARTMENT BUILDING BURNT TO THE GROUND!** _ **

****"Was that your apartment building, Galo?" Lio asked, concerned for the Frostish.

"Oh fuck." Galo started freaking out. "Oh fuck. What am I gonna to do? What am I gonna do? My apartment building was destroyed and a lot of people got murdered. I need to pay Thyma back and Lio, I have to pay you back..."

"Galo." Lio put his soft and reassuring hands on Galo's shoulders before embracing him. "It's alright."

Galo was a bit shocked by the hug but he hugged back and rested his head on top of Lio's.

"You're more than welcome to stay as long as you like." Lio pulled back and put reassuring hands on Galo's shoulders. "And don't worry about paying anyone back. I'll take care of everything."

"But..."

"Galo." Lio got a little closer to his face. "It's alright. My hotel is your hotel. So, don't worry about anything."

Galo was anything but selfish and he really wanted to say that Lio shouldn't waist his time on him. But he doesn't want to seem rude or make Lio feel that all of his kindness was for nothing.

So, he took a breath and gave a small smile. "Okay, I'll try not to worry too much."

Lio gave a smile. "Good."

Knocking was heard at the door and the two pulled apart before Lio gave the command. "Enter."

The door opened and Thyma came in with a cart and coffee. "Good morning boss, Galo."

"Good morning, Thyma." Galo gave a smile towards her.

"Morning Thyma." Lio greeted with a small smile. "Right on time, as always."

"Thank you." Thyma gave a bow before giving a steaming cup of coffee to Lio. "A steaming cup of black coffee for you, boss."

"Thank you." Lio took the cup and took a sip.

"And an ice-cold coffee with sugar and French vanilla creamer for you, Galo." Thyma handed a cup to him.

Galo took it with a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Thyma."

"You two are most welcome." Thyma bowed once again. "You ready for your first day, Galo?"

"Well, excited and nervous." He admitted.

"Don't worry." Thyma reassured. "That's why I'm here with you two today."

"You are?" Galo asked.

"Thyma used to be my secretary before she started running the Warm and Cool Café and bringing me coffee every morning." Lio explained to him. "She knows more than I do."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you everything I know." Thyma reassured. "And I'll come here every morning to bring both you and boss coffee as well."

"Thank you so much." Galo thanked the two with a calm smile before taking a sip of his coffee.


	8. Keep It Together

It was now 9 p.m. and it's finally time to go. Thyma left a little while ago after teaching Galo everything he needed to know and he managed to get through the rest of the day without any problems.

He was surprisingly, really good at what he was doing and Galo couldn't feel prouder of his accomplishments.

Lio on the other hand, was happy that Galo was happy and he's glad that Galo's adjusting to everything so quickly.

Galo was still shocked that he got his own office but he enjoyed it and he actually enjoyed office work. It's not really moving around and hot like what he did as a firefighter but it's still work and he's grateful for it.

Galo made sure to clean up before locking his office door and turning to Lio. "That's enough work for one day."

"You did an amazing job, Galo." Lio complemented with a smile.

"Thank you, Lio." Galo yawned.

"Tired?"

Galo nodded.

"Well, get some dinner and get all the rest you need." Lio told him. "Good night and sweet dreams."

"Thank you." Galo walked over to the door. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning."

After that, Galo left and this gave Lio the perfect opportunity to get his laptop and bring up the surveillance cameras in Galo's room.

It wasn't long before Galo arrived in his room and started eating from the cart full of food that was brought there.

Lio watched Galo with a dreamy smile, happy to know that his Galo is eating well and relaxing.

While doing so, Lio felt hearts, swarming like bees around his head. He didn't mind it at all because watching his handsome Galo is the most important thing to him right now.

Lio then started to feel a little warmer and his skin was starting to turn black.

After finishing the last bite, Galo walked over to the closet and took off the clothes he wore.

And Promares and god, thank you.

Galo's strong chest looks so good and so hard that Lio just wants to touch it so bad. He wonders how Galo would feel if he touched his strong chest, would he moan or would he stay silent and wait for the right moment to carry him to bed?

Lio started clawing the side of his desk with his sharp nails and felt his hair going into flames. And last but not least, he felt his eyebrows turn to flaming horns, a thing that happens when he's angry.

But he's not angry. He's eager and wanting, he wants to touch his handsome Galo and make him feel so good and loved.

God and Promares, he could just imagine what it would be like to suck his Galo's cock and look up at his satisfied face.

_"Lio....ah fuck yeah.... Ah ah.... You're doing amazing."_

Oh, how Lio wants to make that into a reality right now.

He watched again as his Galo took off his pants to reveal pure white boxers. Lio wonders if he'll take them off or not.

And he did.

Galo wanted to switch them out and Lio's glad he did because now he can see his delicious looking cock. A cock that would be pounding his ass sooner or later.

The thought of Galo pounding him into the bed got Lio drooling with lust and want. And if he's lucky, his Galo might impregnate him and they can have their own little Frost Burn baby together.

Lio touched his abdomen and imagined it big and round with child and it would kick whenever his future husband and father of his child would place his gentle hand on his baby bump. And Galo would be loving the baby just as much as he would.

Lio wants that life with Galo so bad.

Galo got another pair of boxers and got a pair of black sweatpants that looked so good on him.

Once Galo got dressed, he went to his bed and turned on his alarm before turning off the remaining lights.

The screen went black from there and Lio growled in frustration. "My one and only Galo."

Lio looked down at his hands and saw that he's in his feral form that could scare his beloved. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

He needs to be patient if he wants Galo to be his. If he truly loves his beloved Galo Thymos, then he needs to be patient for him and let him fall madly in love with him.

That's why he's been wearing sexy outfits on purpose, so that Galo can fall in love with him. Making him blush is his first victory and now he just needs to get him to confess.

Then Galo will be his.

All his.

**HIS BELOVED GALO WILL BE HIS!**

Lio slapped himself. So hard that it might leave a mark on his cheek later. "You need to keep it together Lio Fotia."

Lio took a few more deep breaths while thinking of his beloved Galo's smile, his nervous laugh and his efforts.

After a few seconds, Lio looked down at his hands and saw that he was finally back to normal. "Okay."

_"You're a little shit, like your father who was going after that whore you call your mother."_

Lio's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

_"What are you going to do little girl? Are you going to cry?"_

Lio adjusted his dress with a frown and his eyes, still wide.

_"You are nothing and you'll always be nothing you little shit."_

Lio grew up with those words and he hated those words a lot. He just wanted to kill them and let them rot in a ditch.

But as always, he brushed them off and moved on.


	9. Invitation

It's been a week and his Galo is still doing awesome.

He's been working hard, he loves his main three and Lio's been keeping an eye on his beloved, so nothing bad ever happens to him.

Everything just seems so perfect to the naked eye but Lio's definition of perfect is that his Galo's happy. And as long as his beloved's happy, he's happy and that's all that matters.

But now, there's only one more thing to do and that's to make his beloved Galo fall madly in love with him. And there are many ways to do so but there were just too many good things to try that he didn't know what to do.

Lio finished a little more paperwork, just to keep his business going before hearing a knock he's been dying to hear.

"Come in."

Galo, as handsome as always, came into the office and rubbed his eyes a little before looking at Lio with a smile. "Morning, Lio."

"Morning, Galo." Lio greeted back with his own smile. "Did you sleep good?"

"I did." Galo nodded. "And I'm ready for another day at work."

"Excellent."

Galo made his way to his office but then he turned around to meet Lio once again. "Hey Lio?"

"Hm?" Lio turned to Galo with curious eyes.

"Have I ever told you how thankful I am?" Galo looked down with a sad smile for a moment before looking up at Lio with hopeful eyes. "I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Lio gave a sad-like smile and was about to speak until another knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Lio gave the order and the door opened to reveal Thyma, walking in with a cart of breakfast and coffee.

"Good morning, Boss." She gave a smile to Lio before turning to Galo. "Morning, Galo."

"Morning Thyma." Galo greeted back with his own smile.

"For breakfast today, I made a Quiche Lorraine with hazelnut lattes." Thyma then looked on the other shelf of the cart and brought some envelopes out. "And I brought the mail too, boss."

"Thank you, Thyma." Lio took the mail from her and started looking through everything.

"Hey, Thyma?"

"Yeah, Galo?" Thyma turned to the man who gave her a look of confusion.

"What's a Quiche Lorraine?"

Thyma looked at him, half shocked. "You never had a quiche!?"

"I've heard of it but I don't really know what it is." Galo told her, a little worried how she mivht think about it.

"Well," Thyma gave Galo a piece of the quiche with a smile, "now's your chance to find out."

"Thank you." Galo took the plate and took a bite of the food before his eyes went wide with amazement. "It's good, I like it."

"Awesome!" Thyma gave a smile before turning to the lattes and handing an ice cold one to Galo. "I hope you like the latte as well. I made it cold just for you."

"Thank you." Galo took the drink and took a sip. "I like it."

Thyma gave a warm smile but for a split second it wasn't Thyma that Galo was seeing.

But Anwyll.

Galo gave a sad smile to her. "You know, I bet I know someone who would have really liked you, Thyma."

"Who?" Thyma asked, curious as she is.

"His name was Anwyll. He was a fashion designer and he liked cooking and baking. Mostly baking and he loved to make different kinds of tea." Galo's smile dropped and he looked down in sadness. "He's gone now because he caught a disease but he's in a better place now."

"Oh dear." Thyma gave a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, Galo."

Galo took a breath before giving her a smile once again. "It's okay. Not your fault."

Lio wrote something down on a sticky note before looking through the mail and taking out something fancy. "Well, look what we have here."

Galo and Thyma turned to Lio with their full attention. "What?"

"Governor Kray Foresight is hosting a party two weeks from now and he says I can bring a date." Lio answered the two and held up a fancy card that looks to be from the Governor himself.

"That's awesome!" Galo complemented. "What's the occasion?"

Lio shrugged before setting the card down. "No occasion, he just wants the most important people in Promepolis to have a good time."

"Oh." Galo shrugged and kept his smile up. "Well, still that could be fun."

"I agree." Thyma nodded. "You've been working a lot lately, boss. Why not go to a party and have fun?"

Why not indeed? This could be Lio's opportunity to get closer to his Galo and the two of them can have a fun time together. This might work.

Lio gave a smirk and winked at Thyma before making his smirk disappear. "I guess it wouldn't hurt but it would be lonely if I just went by myself."

"The Gov said you can bring a date, so why not go with your lover?" Galo suggested but then he earned a certain look from Lio.

"I don't really have a lover yet, Galo."

"Oh." Galo took another sip of coffee and just kept quiet before heading to his office.

"But there is one person I would like to go with." Lio gave a dreamy smile to Galo.

"Who?" Said Frostish turned around with curiosity.

Lio pretended to think before turning to Galo once again. "My new secretary."

Galo's eyes widened. "Me!?"

Lio nodded with a smile.

"I... I..." Galo didn't know what to say right now. He's grateful that Lio invited him but shouldn't he go with someone who is just as high as him?

"Come on, Galo." Thyma encouraged. "I think it'll be fun for you too."

Galo wanted to say more but realized he couldn't. He thought about this for a second before giving a nod and a smile. "I accept the invitation."

"Excellent." Lio gave him a smile full of warmth.


	10. Up for Some Tennis

_Thyma walked out of the backdoor of The Warm and Cool Café when she heard a loud splash._

_"Oh Promares, I'm so sorry." A feminine boy with hip-length black hair and rose gold eyes, apologized. He made a small towel with his ice before cleaning up the ice tea he accidentally spilled. "I didn't mean to knock it over, I'm so sorry."_

_"It's alright." Thyma walked over and helped him clean up the mess. "We all make mistakes so, don't worry about it."_

_Once they were done, the young man looked up at Thyma with a face full of guilt. "I'm still really sorry, today is not my day."_

_Thyma gave him a comforting smile before setting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, really. I'm sorry you're having a bad day but things will get better soon, you'll see."_

_The man gave a smile, feeling a bit better than a few minutes ago. "Thank you, Miss...?"_

_"Thyma." Thyma told the man. "You?"_

_"Anwyll." Anwyll answered with his own smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Thyma looked over at the work on Anwyll's table and saw some sketches of clothes and other fashion stuff. "Are you a fashion designer?"_

_"Hm?" Anwyll looked at what she's seeing and gave a nod. "Oh, yeah. I am but it's not going so well for me."_

_"How not so well?" Thyma took a seat and watched as Anwyll looked through his notes._

_"I'm just not feeling inspired at the moment." Anwyll told her with a hand on his forehead. "And I really want to do something so I can try to start my career."_

_"Well, inspiration takes time and it can happen anytime, anywhere." Thyma told him and put a hand on his arm. "Why don't we go and play some tennis and maybe something will come to you?"_

_"Tennis?" Anwyll looked up at her with questioning eyes before giving it some thought. After a minute, he looked up at her again with a shrug. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."_

_"Awesome!"_

* * *

Night fell on Promepolis and the guests should have gone to their rooms by now. Thyma stared at the tennis ball she had in her hand while thinking about the ravenette that Galo mention earlier.

She felt eyes on her and she turned around to give the person a smile. "Hey boss."

"Hey, Thyma." Lio walked over to her with a tennis racket in hand. "Up for a quick game?"

"You know it." Thyma told her boss with determination.

The two started their game with Thyma using all she had to go for the win. Lio gave it his all as well and even made Thyma miss a few times.

They were at it for a while, until Thyma started to breath heavy and needed a break.

"You good?"

"I'm good." Thyma gave Lio a thumbs up. "You're just like Anwyll when we first played."

"You met Galo's closest friend?" Lio raised an eyebrow at her. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I forgot to mention it. I'm sorry." Thyma hung her head in shame. "And it wasn't just Anwyll. I also met Aina and Lucia Fex when they came here on their honeymoon."

"When did you meet them?"

"They were at the court next to us and Aina accidentally, hit me in the leg." Thyma bowed to her boss. "I'm sorry, I should have said this right away. I'm sorry."

Lio walked over to her and set a hand on her head in comfort. "It's alright, I'm not mad."

Thyma relaxed and let Lio pat her head before he took his hand away. "Thank you."

"Speaking of Aina and Lucia Fex, they're dead along with the other members of Burning Rescue." Lio told her, calmly.

Thyma looked at her with wide eyes. "Really!?"

Lio nodded. "Yes, but I promise you, they will be avenged."

"Can I help?" Thyma begged, showing how desperate she is.

"You don't have to beg." Lio told her before taking another tennis ball out. "One more game?"

"You're on."


	11. A Wonderful Gift for a Wonderful Frostish

_"Galo!"_

_A younger Galo turned around and was met with Lio with something behind his back. "Hi Lio."_

_"I got you something." Lio took his hand behind his back and gave Galo a couple four-leafed clovers. "I saw them and thought of you."_

_"Aww, thanks, Lio." Galo took the tiny plants of luck and gave Lio an excited smile. "I have something for you too."_

_"You didn't have to get me anything." Lio reassured, trying to stay polite._

_"I wanted to." Galo told him before handing Lio a small bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots. "You told me these were your favorite flowers, so I wanted to get you some."_

_"Galo." Lio blushed before taking the bouquet. "Thank you."_

_"You're truly welcome anytime."_

* * *

Galo jolted awake with a small gasp. He had another dream about him and Lio when they were younger. But why did he have another one? He doesn't understand and why does it feel so familiar? He doesn't have any clue about that either.

Lio and him met when he tried to commit suicide. They never met that long ago.

Or have they?

It doesn't matter does it? Galo shouldn't think about it and he definitely doesn't want to bring Lio into this. Especially, since they both have a day off today.

He shrugged the dream off and got up to eat his breakfast on the cart.

Once he was done eating and drinking his coffee, he saw a newspaper at the bottom of the cart. He decided to pick it up to pass the time and he read the first page that said ' **Governor Kray Hosting Party at Foundation.'**

Well, he already knew that but what it says that all of the most important people of Promepolis are going to be at the party. That meant Governor Kray and Lio, they're famous around here and that makes them important.

This means a lot to probably everyone in the city, even Galo but he can't help but feel like a loser. He's not that important, all he really is, is an ex-firefighter and Lio's secretary. And a civilian of Promepolis, he's really not that important. But Lio wants him to come so, that might mean that Lio thinks he is just as important as all of them. But he really doubts it, he's just gonna be there for Lio, either for support and or whatever Lio wants him to do.

After reading the page, he read through the rest to see some ads, some job offers and even a couple suicides that happened...

Galo's eyes widened and he went back to the suicide sections. There were two Burnish that Galo recognized. One being the man who caused the fire where Remi and Varys died and the other was a woman who started the fire where Aina and Lucia died. The article didn't give much of their deaths, all it said was that they must have committed suicide in their prison cells. The only pieces of evidence were the ashes on the ground and the burnt rope made of bedsheets, tied to the ceiling.

Galo was shocked about this. Did they regret what they did? The article didn't say there was a note or anything, so it still remains a mystery. But the police will figure it out sooner or later, right? Yeah.

Galo put the newspaper down and went to the walk-in closet to get some clothes, his Matoi watch, and keys before heading down to the lobby.

Nothing unusual there. All the guests were doing their own thing, workers were working, everything just seemed normal in Galo's eyes.

He shrugged. There wasn't really much to do so, he'll just walk around and see what'll say, "come inside and do stuff with me, Galo."

He walked around for a little bit until he came across a gift shop that looked more like a store than anything. There were a lot of things to choose from. From clothes, souvenirs, jewelry.

Galo walked into the store and looked at the rings to see one that caught his eye. It was a real metal band with a green four-leafed clover that looked really cool. He gave a soft smile to the little thing and gave a shrug.

"Hey, Galo."

Galo gave a small scream and jumped back from the stranger only to see that it was only Gueira. This caused him to give a sigh of relief. "Oh, hey Gueira. What's up?"

"I was gonna check up on ya since I'm on break but then I saw ya lookin at that ring." Gueira pointed to it before giving Galo a smaller smile. "You can try it on, if you want."

"No, I was just looking at it." Galo reassured. "I don't need it."

Gueira felt a little suspicious but he shrugged it off. "If you say so."

"I do." Galo decided to change the subject. "Since you're on break, what are planning on doing?"

"I was gonna head to the gym and work out a little." Gueira stretched and pointed to the lobby. "Wanna come?"

Galo gave a kind smile and a shrug. "Sure, what the hell?"

* * *

Night finally came and Galo was exhausted but he also felt happy when he worked out at the gym. Although, he could live without the sweat though.

He took a nice shower and he went to put on a pair of sweatpants, afterwards. Then he gave a yawn and climbed into bed before getting himself comfortable.

"Today was a good day." Galo voiced his thoughts before giving a small smile. He knows he's gonna be feeling sore tomorrow but he's still happy to spend time with a new friend.

In his opinion, Gueira is a cool guy who likes to work out and try to get muscular like him. He has a good heart and he's determined to do anything to get what he wants, like Galo.

Meis and Thyma, he needs to get closer to now but he won't rush it. They'll take it one step at a time.

Galo gave another yawn before turning to his nightstand to see a box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

Galo's eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't even notice that was there but he does now. He took the little thing and took the ribbon off to see the four-leafed clover ring he saw today.

Inside, there was also a note in Lio's handwriting.

_**I noticed that you liked this ring, Galo. I hope I get to see you wear it soon because I think it'll look handsome on you.** _

Galo gave a frosty blush at the words. He didn't expect Lio to be around the hotel. He thought Lio was at home but he must have come back to come and check up on him. Either way, Galo didn't expect him to get him anything but he wasn't judging or complaining.

He took the ring out of the box and put it on his right ring finger to see how it fit. Turns out, it's a perfect fit and he really loves it a lot.

He should remember to thank Lio when he sees him again on Monday. "Thank you, Lio."

* * *

In another room, Lio was admiring how happy his precious Galo looks from his laptop. "You're truly welcome, Galo. A wonderful gift for a wonderful Frostish."


	12. In Return

It's Monday and that means it's back to work to being a secretary. On the way to the office, Galo couldn't help but feel guilty of letting many people do things for him and yet, he didn't even give back in return.

He feels like a complete asshole but he wants to repay them somehow and he's gonna figure out what he can do for Lio and possibly, the main three too.

Once he made it to Lio's office, he knocked on the door and got Lio's permission before entering.

Lio gave a smile to Galo before taking a sip of his coffee. "Good morning, Galo."

"Morning Galo." Thyma greeted, getting breakfast prepared for him.

"Morning." Galo greeted back, giving them a small smile before letting it fall. "Can I talk to two for a sec?"

"Of course." Lio set his pen and coffee down to look at his precious Galo. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I would like to say thank you for the ring, Lio." Galo sat down in the chair by Lio's desk.

"You're truly welcome anytime, Galo." Lio smiled at him but then noticed that Galo wasn't smiling with him. Which causes him to worry.

"But that's not all I want to talk about." Galo took a breath before continuing. "I really appreciate everything you're all doing for me. I swear I do, it's just... I want to do something for all of you in return."

"Galo..."

"I know. I probably don't have to worry so much about it." Galo nodded, understanding what they must be thinking. "But I'm not selfish and I never want to be selfish. I want to give back no matter what because that's the kind of guy I am. If I didn't give back, then I would just be heartless and I don't want to be that way, never."

Lio gave a proud smile to his beloved, understanding how he feels. He looked over at Thyma and she gave a nod with a small smile.

Lio turned to Galo once more. "You're so selfless, I love it."

Galo's cheeks started to cover with frost from how cute that sounded.

"Alright, Galo." Lio gave him a reassuring smile. "There is one thing you can do for me and that will be enough for everything."

"Really?" Galo's eyes lit up and his boss nodded.

"This one little thing will help you repay everyone." Thyma added, handing Galo his coffee.

"Thank you." Galo gave her a smile, starting to feel better. "What is it?"

"You know how the Governor's party is next week, right?" Lio asked.

"Yeah?"

"On that same week, I would like you to take take a week off from work and get to know my main three better."

Galo's eyes widened at that. A week off, getting to know the main three better!? "Really!?"

"Really." Lio nodded with a smile. "I want you to get used to the hotel and have fun with it. And I want to help you make more friends too."

"I couldn't agree with you more boss." Thyma nodded in agreement. "This'll give you a chance to know me, Meis and Gueira better. You haven't known us as long as boss has so, I say it's a good opportunity."

They had a point. If Galo was gonna be working here from now on, he needs to understand the people more and how everything works around here. And this week off could be the key to it all. He took a sip of his coffee and gave a smile. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Galo." Lio gave him a bright smile full of warmth and happiness.

Galo couldn't help but smile bigger. He feels a lot better now, knowing that he can do more then ever.


	13. Needy Noah

The week of the Governor's party and the week of starting to get to know everyone else better.

Galo was ready to spend more time with everyone. Although, it's still so early in the morning so the main three were probably still getting ready for the day. Galo was used to getting up early for firefighting but now that he no longer works as a firefighter, he tried to sleep in but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. So, he decided to just go for a walk around the hotel while he waited.

He was about to head out the door with his keys but turned back to get his four-leafed clover ring. He didn't want to forget it because one: he liked it and two: it's a special gift from Lio and it means a lot to him.

Galo gave the ring a smile before he headed out and went down to the hotel's backyard. Some people were doing morning exercises, kids were playing, while a familiar looking, muscular stranger was sitting and watching everyone while listening to music.

Wait!

Galo looked at the stranger again to see that he had his white hair in a mohawk like him but it was shorter and simpler than his own mohawk. The other man's crimson eyes looked in his direction and he took off his ear buds before speaking. "Can I help you?"

"Um... Yeah." Galo snapped out of his gaze and went over to sit next to the man. "I'm sorry for starring, it's just that you look familiar. Have we met before?"

The other man thought about that before looking back to him. "I don't think so."

"Oh, okay." Galo got up from his spot. "Sorry to bother you."

"You're not bothering me." The man gently grabbed his wrist and made him sit down again. "My name's Noah McLing. Mr...?"

"Galo Thymos." Galo shook hands with Noah with a proud and friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you, Noah."

Noah gave a smile in return and took out a small box out of his pocket before handing it to Galo. "Want one?"

"Oh, no thank you. I don't smoke."

"I don't either." Noah turned the box to show some small treats that had white chocolate coating.

"Oh." Galo gave a small smile and took one of the treats. "Well, then don't mind if I do. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Noah took a treat out for himself before giving an ear bud to Galo. "Wanna listen to music?"

"Really? Sure." Galo took the ear bud and put it in his ear to listen to heavy metal rock. Not his favorite kind of music but he liked it nonetheless. "Thank you."

The two muscular men sat there, just enjoying each other's company while eating treats and listening to music. They didn't need to do a whole lot since they don't have plans today. Just sitting next to someone makes them feel a whole lot better and a good way to start the morning.

"Hey, Noah?"

"What up?"

"Are you on vacation?" Galo took another bite of the chocolate.

Noah's shook his head before looking at him. "No, why?"

"I was just wondering." Galo shrugged.

Noah gave a soft chuckle. "You wondering why I'm here?"

Galo opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know how to answer that. He didn't want to sound rude even though he was wondering why he was here if he wasn't on vacation.

Noah gave a bigger smile before gently and playfully, punching Galo's shoulder. "It's all good man. I'm here because I'm thinking about working here."

"Here at the hotel!?" Galo's beamed with the sun's light. "That's amazing! It would be awesome to see you around more."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Galo gave him a smile before asking. "Have you always wanted to work here?"

Noah's smile dropped before turning away. "Not really. I was given an offer and I'm still deciding."

"An offer?" Galo's smile dropped as well and looked at the other man with sympathy. "I'm sorry, am I asking too much?"

"Not at all." Noah's smile returned and his crimson eyes shined. "Don't worry. You can ask all the questions you like, Galo."

"Okay." Galo whispered, going quiet now because he didn't want to annoy his new friend.

"My dream was to work with music and I became a DJ named Needy Noah." Noah explained with a small laugh.

"Wait!" Galo's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. "Needy Noah!? As in, Needy Noah of Dancing Lights?"

Now, that was something Noah didn't expect at all. "You heard of me?"

"Yeah." Galo nodded. "I never saw your face clearly because of the lights going insane but I know that your very good at what you do."

"Yeah." Noah whispered and looked down.

Galo notices his tone. "What's wrong, Noah?"

Noah looked up to meet him in the eyes. "Well, it's just that..." Noah took a breath to try not to cry. "There was someone I was deeply in love with."

"And?"

"And he died before I could even tell him my feelings." Noah took another treat and lit it on fire with his silver flames. "I wish I could've told him sooner."

Galo reach his hand out to him but pulled back because he didn't know if comfort could even work with what Noah's feeling. He never fell in love in his life either. Although, there are two words he can still say. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Noah gave him a smile before looking at his watch. "It's nine a.m. now. Wanna play a game?"

"Sure, what do you like?" Galo gave him a soft smile. Playing a game was the least he could do to help Noah right now.

"Okay, don't laugh." Noah ate his flaming treat before answering. "But do ya like croquet?"

"I've heard of it, but can't say I played it." Galo shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya." Noah got up and took his ear bud out.

"Awesome!"

* * *

_"Mommy and daddy are gone. No one even cares about me. If I disappeared, would anyone notice?"_

Lio looked out to the distance to see the view of the hotel yard while listening to the words of a boy from long ago. But he brushed them off and looked down to see his beloved Galo with Noah, playing croquet in the yard. Noah was teaching his Galo the basics while Galo was still a little confused but was able to get the swing of things after a few seconds.

Knocking was heard at the door and Lio gave the two words, not bothering to turn around because he already knew who it was.

"Morning boss."

"Morning, Thyma."

Thyma brought the cart over and Lio heard her set a plate down and a cup of coffee. "Today, I brought you an Irish crème Latte with stuffed peppers."

"Sounds delicious, thank you." Lio complemented.

"How is Galo doing?" She asked, looking down with him to see Galo, playing with Noah McLing. "Noah McLing!?"

"Yep." Lio nodded and used his flames to get his latte before taking a sip. "I bet after spending some time with Galo, he'll consider my offer."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Lio took his eyes away from his precious Galo and turned to the barista. "Before you go, there's something I want to discuss with you."


	14. Despicable

"That's what I want you to do, Thyma." Lio gave a serious tone but didn't make it like a threat.

"Understood." Thyma gave a bow and took her boss's empty dishes and cup. "I'll try not to let you down boss."

"You won't fail, trust me." Lio reassured and looked back to the view to see that his Galo and Noah are no longer there.

"Okay, thank you." Thyma took the dishes and went out the door.

Lio took out his laptop and logged into the hotel's cameras before spotting his beloved and Noah at the Icefighter Rattlesnake.

He gave a sigh of relief and started to watch his favorite show.

* * *

"And then I said, 'you know, people would like you better if you weren't such a dickhead that only cares about getting drunk." Noah took a sip of his black cherry tea. "In my opinion, you're just some selfish son of a bitch who deserves to rot in hell."

"Oh shit!" Galo took a sip of his cherry milkshake. "What happened after that?"

"Well, he was my boss so, he tried to get his revenge by trying to fire me. But there were a lot of witnesses who saw him slap that girl and they all stood with me." Noah gave a proud smile before tipping back a little. "After that, he got sent to jail and I never saw him again."

"You're so brave." Galo set his drink down. "You sticking up for that girl after she got hit, I say you're a hero."

"Nah." Noah brought the chair upright again. "I just do what I think is right."

"Maybe so, but you're still a hero to me." Galo gave him a smile and finished his drink.

Noah softly, chuckled before giving Galo a smile once again. "Thanks man, you're awesome."

"Thank you." Galo smiled in return and lifted up his glass. "Hey, Gueira. Can I have another?"

"Coming right up!"

"Don't forget, you're awesome too, Noah." Galo told his new friend with a smile once again.

"Thanks man." Noah gave him a softer smile before a flaming tear fell from his eye.

"Noah, are you okay?" Galo looked at the tear, worried for his friend.

"Yeah." Noah wiped the tear away and nodded. "It's just that you remind me of him."

"The love of your life?" Galo asked, thinking that's who he meant.

Noah nodded with a smile. Then his watch started beeping and he looked at the time. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to meet Lio Fotia in his office, right now." Noah answered and chugged his drink down. "I'm sorry we have to cut this short."

"No worries, I had fun." Galo reassured with small smile. "I wish you luck."

"Thanks." Noah gently, punched his on the shoulder in a playful way. "Hope to see you later."

"I hope so too." Galo told him before watching Noah leave the bar and go to Meis.

* * *

Lio watched his beloved have a second milkshake with a huge smile. He heard what Noah said and now, everything is going all according to plan.

Knocking was heard and Lio gave a smirk to the door. "Come in."

And just as planned, Noah McLing entered with a glare towards him. "You're despicable, Lio Fotia."

"But?" Lio raised an eyebrow with the smirk still on his face. Knowing full well that the other Burnish had more to say.

Noah took a deep breath before closing the door and taking out a photo from his pocket. "But I'll take your offer because Galo is all I have left of him now."

Lio smiled in victory. "Welcome to the hotel, Noah McLing."

Noah's glare dropped and turned sad once he looked down at the photo again. In the photo, was a certain feminine man with hip-length, black hair and rose gold eyes. And behind the picture was the one name Noah didn't want to forget.

**_Anwyll._ **


	15. A Good Workout and a Tasty Homemade Pizza

_"GALO!" A young Lio ran up to said Frostish with a huge smile that would even beat the rays of the sun._

_"LIO!" Galo tightly, embraced him and lifted him up in the air while twirling both of them in a circle. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too!" Lio smiled and gave a blush before taking a small bag of chocolates out of his pocket. "I got you these. I hope you like them."_

_Galo's eyes lit up and he took the bag with a smile. "AWESOME! Thanks, Lio."_

_"You're truly welcome, Galo." Lio's blush grew before becoming a little antsy. "I know it's not a lot but it's from my heart."_

_Galo gave Lio a reassuring smile. "That's okay. I don't need anything big. This little gift is from you and from that alone, I think it's a precious treasure."_

_"Aww, thanks Galo."_

_"Oh." Galo gave Lio a little paper mache sword, tied with a magenta ribbon. "I have a present for you as well."_

_Lio softly gasped and looked at the beautiful, little sword. It was painted with a magenta handle with some green and a little blue at the tip. Which made it look like it was made from Burnish flames._

_Galo gave a frosty blush and put a hand behind his neck. "I made the little sword in art class because I know you like swords so... Do you like it?"_

_"I don't like it." Lio gave the biggest smile he can master before embracing Galo, tight. "I LOVE IT!"_

_"Oh, awesome." Galo tried to say but he could only get a little since he's chocking._

_Lio realized what he just did and let go with an apologetic face. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"It's alright." Galo breathed and hugged Lio again. "I know you didn't mean any harm."_

_"Not to you." Lio said and embraced the one he loved, lighter then before. "I would never try to hurt you on purpose."_

_"I know."_

* * *

Galo woke up from another dream of him and Lio as children.

"This doesn't make any sense." He groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. He still doesn't understand why he keeps having dreams about him and Lio as kids. And God and Promares, why does it feel so familiar?

These are just weird dreams. Him and Lio never met in the past, so they have to be fake and just his imagination playing with his mind. Right?

He gave a yawn and stretched a little before turning to the nightstand for a quick second. And from that his eyes went wide when he saw a cute, little bag with chocolates inside and a note was attached to it.

He got out of bed and took the note to read Lio's handwriting.

_**Good morning, Galo.** _

_**I saw these and thought of you. I hope you enjoy them.** _

_**Lio.** _

Galo's eyes went wide. Lio thought about him once again and don't get him wrong, he's really grateful. But this is the same gift little Lio gave him in his dream and it was really weird. But it has to be some sort of coincidence. Yeah, it's just a coincidence.

He needs to remember to thank Lio later next time he sees him.

He took the little bag and ate some of the chocolate while eating his breakfast on the cart. Once he was finished, the phone rang and he went over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Top of the mornin to ya, Galo." It was Gueira. "You doing anything today?"

"Um..." Galo didn't really think of that yet since it's still early in the morning and he was still waking up. He didn't have anything planned either, so there's no harm in helping Gueira, right? "I don't have any plans. Why?"

"You know how Noah went and visit boss yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"He got the job and now he's working as the new gym coach." Gueira gave a smile in his voice. "I'm on my way there now to work out. Wanna come?"

"He got the job!? ALRIGHT!" Galo smiled with excitement. He's extremely happy that Noah got the job and that he'll be a gym coach too. Plus, he it would be good to work out in the morning. "I'll be right down."

"Great! I'll meet you by the elevators."

"Sounds like a plan." The two hung up after that and Galo went into the walk-in closet to look for some gym clothes. In the end, he settled on a pair of long black pants with a tank top and running shoes. He'll leave his four-leafed clover ring just so he won't loose or break it.

Once he took his keys, he went out the door, full of excitement.

* * *

"Alright!" Noah gave the order and everyone got into their fitness positions at either one of the lifting machines or the weights.

Noah then got his whistle. "Get ready, get set..."

Before Noah blew the whistle, he looked at the new faces that entered and he gave a small smile when he saw Galo.

"Morning, coach Noah." Galo greeted with a bright smile.

Seeing Galo causes Noah's smile to grow. "Hello and good morning, Galo." He then turned to the redhead and his smile dropped, replaced with an annoyed look. "Gueira."

"Hello, Needy Noah." Gueira greeted back in a sing song voice just to annoy him even more.

"It's just Noah now." Noah told them and gave Galo a smile again. "You came here to work out this morning?"

Galo gave his smile and saluted. "Yes sir, coach Noah."

Noah gave a small laugh. "You don't have to call me coach, Galo. Just Noah."

"Alright, Noah." Galo gave a small laugh of his own before he joined the other with Gueira following.

Once Galo and Gueira went into position, Noah got the whistle ready again. "Get ready, get set..." And the whistle gave the go.

* * *

A few hours have passed and Thyma walked down to the gym to see Noah, teaching Galo some self-defense. She gave a soft smile and went over and knocked at the door.

Noah and Galo looked over to her and Galo went over to greet her. "Hey, Thyma. How are you?"

"I'm good, Galo." Thyma looked at Noah with a smaller smile. "I see that Noah is doing a good job as a teacher."

Galo looked at Noah with a thumbs up. "Yeah, I say he's a great teacher."

"That's good to hear." Thyma turned her eyes to Galo once again. "Anyway, boss would like to see you."

"For what?" Galo asked, hoping that he wasn't in any sort of trouble.

"Nothing bad, he just wants to see you." Thyma reassured with a comforting hand on Galo's arm.

"Okay." Galo was still nervous but he managed to give a small smile but it wasn't really that convincing. He then turned to Noah. "Thanks for the workout, Noah."

"No problem, man." Noah gave a small smile before watching Galo leave with Thyma.

Galo followed Thyma down the hall and was met by Lio who was standing by the elevators in a dress and an apron. He looked like a housewife in Galo's opinion but what's the occasion for the outfit?

"Galo." Lio gave him a warm smile once their eyes met. "Did you have a nice workout with Noah?"

Galo nodded. "Yeah. I had a lot of fun."

"Excellent." Lio beamed before turning to Thyma. "Thank you for bringing him to me Thyma."

"No problem, boss." She gave a thumbs up before leaving the two.

Once she was away, Lio took Galo's hand and lead him into one of the elevators.

"Did I do something wrong?" Galo had to ask since he doesn't understand why Lio wanted to see him.

"No." Lio shook his head before taking his skeleton key out and inserting it before putting a code in the button panel.

"Where...?" Galo wasn't able to finish his sentence because the elevator started going up. All the way to the top of the hotel where they were brought into a long hall.

The hall had four doors with names on them. One for Meis and Gueira, one for Thyma, another for Noah and the last one was for Lio.

"Here we are." Lio lead Galo again and they went through the door with Lio's name on it.

And Galo's eyes went wide when he saw that it's an apartment. He didn't expect this at all. Lio lives on the very top floor of his hotel? "This is where you live?"

"Yeah." Lio stepped inside his kitchen but looked back to see Galo's stunned face. "Do you hate it?"

"No, no." Galo reassured. "I don't hate it. It's just that I thought... I thought maybe you lived in a mansion or something."

Lio shook his head with a shrug. "Nah. I like to be closer to work and if there was an emergency, I would be there in a flash."

Galo nodded to show he understood. If he owned a hotel, he would probably do the sme thing. Although, he still doesn't understand why he was brought up here. "So, what did you need me for?"

Lio took a bottle of tomato sauce out and gave a blush and smile. "Do you like pizza?"

Galo's eyes went wide with shock but they also shined with excitement. "Yeah, I love pizza. Wait, why?"

"Because I would like to try to make a homemade pizza." Lio became a little antsy. "But I think it would be more fun if it was with you."

"Oh um..." Galo gave a frosty blush. "Yeah, yeah. I would love to teach you. I made homemade pizza with my team at Burning Rescue."

"Really?"

Galo nodded and helped Lio gather the ingredients for the pizza they'll make. Once they had everything, they first got to work on the dough.

But then Galo couldn't help but think about the times he used to do this with Burning Rescue. Burning Rescue would go to this pizzeria whenever they could because it was a favorite hang out of theirs. But then it was shut down because of repairs that were needed after a freak accident. So, they did their own homemade pizza and Galo didn't think it was bad at all. Since they all made their pizza however they wanted and Galo always wanted to experiment with different toppings. Even the spicy ones.

Him and Varys would also have an eating contest of who could eat the most pizza and it would either end up as a tie or one of them would win. And Galo always tried his best to win no matter what. But all that really mattered was being part of the family and having fun.

"Galo?"

Galo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lio who was ready to spread the tomato sauce but had a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Galo raised a confused eyebrow at him. Did he know he was thinking of Burning Rescue? Well, it shouldn't worry Lio so, Galo shook his head. "Nothing, it's all good."

"Then why are you crying?"

Crying?

Lio set the tomato sauce down and touched his face. That's when Galo felt him take his frozen tears away and them evaporate in his hands.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was." Galo admitted before taking a small breath. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Galo looked down at the dough that's already been spread out. "I used to do this at Burning Rescue and doing it again, really brings me back to those memories."

"Oh." Lio went over and hugged him to give him as much comfort as he can master. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Galo gave him a small smile. "It was a long time ago and they're memories that I can treasure. I'm with you guys now and I'm here to make new memories to treasure too."

Lio gave a smile and hugged Galo a little tighter. Galo hugged back and the two stayed there for a little bit before Galo took some of the tomato sauce and put it on Lio's nose. Just for the fun of it.

"Oh!" Lio looked at his sauce covered nose and gave a "I'm gonna get you back" face. Then he took some shredded cheese and tossed it in Galo's hair. "Now we're even."

"Are we?" Galo raised an eyebrow before taking the cheese and putting some in his hair too.

"Hey!" Lio then smeared tomato sauce on Galo's face. "Payback!"

The two laughed and let go of each other before giving the other a smile. They then got to work on the pizza before putting it in the oven for a few minutes.

While waiting, Galo and Lio cleaned themselves off with towels in the dining room.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Galo admitted with a smile.

"No. Don't be sorry, I really enjoyed it." Lio reassured. "I'm having a lot of fun."

Galo looked into Lio's magenta eyes with his teal ones and they just looked at each other, feeling content about being with the other.

Before they knew it, they were leaning towards each other. Getting closer and closer before their lips were just a finger apart.

But then the timer rang and Galo pulled back. "Oh, it must be ready."

'God and Promares damn it.' Lio angrily thought. The timer had to ring before he had to kiss his precious Galo.

Galo opened the oven while Lio took it out with his bare hands. Since he's Burnish, he doesn't need to worry about oven mitts.

Galo sniffed the pizza and gave a content sigh. "It smells good. I say we did really well."

"Me too." Lio took out a pizza cutter and cut the pizza and taking two pieces off to set on plates.

Galo had to cool his off a bit since he's Frostish but he didn't mind that as long as he gets to taste test their work. The two then took their own pieces and took a bite of their work.

And damn did it taste good that the two gave huge smiles.

"We did it." Galo told him after swallowing his food.

"We sure did." Lio gave a smile and the two continued to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the idea of Galo and Lio making a homemade pizza, _.Bunny.babe. You're awesome, don't forget!


	16. Governor's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, Shiori for this amazing picture and I hope you readers love the picture too. I hope you enjoy the two new chapters too and have a great day or night everyone.💖💖💖

The rest of the week turned out great for Galo. He did a lot of fun things with everyone like helping Gueira and Thyma around the bar and tea house. Working out with Noah and having a few laughs with Meis.

Everything felt great and he hadn't felt this happy in a while. It felt really nice and it meant a lot to him. It kinda felt like he's known them forever but he knows that it hasn't. But that's okay.

Today though, is the Sunday that he has to get ready. The Governor's party is tonight at six o'clock and Galo was nervous. Not nervous around Governor Kray, he's nervous about going to a party meant for the higher up. And he's never been one of the higer ups. What if he accidentally does something wrong? What if he makes Lio look bad without meaning too? What if he makes more of a fool of himself? So many questions were buzzing and it was driving Galo almost to insanity.

He thought maybe taking a walk around the hotel might help him relax a little. But it feels like it's just becoming worse than before.

"Galo?"

Galo gave a small scream and turned around to see Noah, looking at him with concern.

"Sorry, man. I just wanted to check up on ya. You looked like the end of the world was near." Noah apologized but then gave a shrug. "Either it is the end of the world or you're terrified of going to the Governor's party tonight."

Galo put a hand on his head, feeling the sweat freezing on his skin. "It might as well be the end of the world, Noah. Because I'm scared that I'll mess up and make Lio look bad without meaning to."

"Whoa, whoa." Noah moved his hands to slow Galo's role. "Dude, come on. It's only a party. You drink, you probably have a dance, you have some fun. I don't think anything can go wrong."

"I don't drink, Noah and I don't even know how to dance." Galo thought in realization. "Shit! I don't dance! What am I gonna do!?"

"Galo!" Noah put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look of determination. "You're not alone and lucky for you, I know how to dance."

"You do!?" Galo asked, feeling relief wash over him. "You're a lifesaver, Noah."

"I'm happy to help anytime." Noah gave a smile and took Galo's wrist before meeting Thyma, Meis and Gueira in the lobby. "Guys!"

The three Burnish turned to the two muscular men.

"Galo, Noah, can we help you?" Thyma asked.

"Yes, you can." Noah used his flames to make a designer bag appear in front of them and handed it to Meis. "Can you deliver this to boss, please?"

"No problem." Meis nodded and took the bag.

Galo was amazed by how Noah made that appear with just his flames. How did he do that? Was it some kind of magic trick for Burnish? "I didn't know you guys could do that."

"We all learn something new every day." Thyma told Galo with a soft tone.

"Thyma! Galo and I need you now." Noah pointed to her with a small smile.

"For what?" She asked, following the two men to the elevators.

"Galo Thymos here needs to learn how to dance and I think you can make a great help." Noah told her, getting in the elevator.

Thyma looked at her watch and gave a nod before heading into the elevator. "Well, we still have an hour before six o'clock. Let's do it."

* * *

Lio studied his reflection to see the dress that Noah gave him. He had to admit, he looked stunningly gorgeous. The dress was sparkling, black side slit dress with short, off-the-shoulder organza sleeves. The right half of the dress had some green sparkles while the left half had pink sparkles and the sleeves had white. His elbows held a fur shawl that was a lighter black, almost like a grey and it went splendidly with the dress. For jewelry, he had a black choker with a black diamond, cut into a triangle, dangling from the center. His heels held straps and were just the perfect fit. 

"Who knew Noah had excellent taste in clothes?" Gueira asked, amazed by Noah's choice of clothing.

"There was a fashionista he liked and he was into fashion ever since." Lio answered, smiling at his reflection and wonder what his precious Galo will think when he sees him.

"You look amazing boss." Meis complemented but then put a finger on his chin in thought before pointing at the shawl. "Although, I'm confused as to why he wants you to wear fur. Isn't fur traditionally for Frostish?"

Lio gave him a dirty look. "Fur, leather, it doesn't matter. The idea is to get me closer to Galo."

Meis and Gueira jumped at their boss's expression before taking a couple steps back. "Sorry, boss."

"The four of you are in charge until I get back. And it better be in one piece." Lio gave a small smile before going to the door. But once he placed his hand on the doorknob, he went into his feral form and looked at the two with death's eyes. "GOT THAT?"

"YES, BOSS!" Meis and Gueira bowed in fear to show they understood.

Lio went back to normal and gave a kind smile to the husbands before heading out the door. "Good."

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened, Lio was on the third floor. His beloved Galo's floor.

He was so excited to see his beloved and what he chooses to wear for the occasion. Even if his precious Galo didn't choose, he would be more than happy to help him out. Or better yet, they might even just forget about the party and take each other's clothes off and make love in Galo's room. The thought of that made Lio want to go feral again but he needs to keep it together for his beloved.

Once he reached the door, he knocked a couple times before the door opened to reveal Noah and Thyma.

"You're just in time, boss. Wait until you see Galo." Thyma smiled in excitement.

"Boss is comin' in, Galo." Noah called before Thyma and him stepped aside to let Lio in.

Lio walked inside and by the large window, was his beloved. And Lio felt himself falling in love again.

Galo wore a lovely suit made of white leather with a light blue dress shirt and a white tie. His shoes were black but they went great with his outfit and Lio gave a blush because his beloved looked absolutely handsome.

The lights were off and the moon gave its brilliant glow through the window to make his beloved look like a god of winter. The god who's come to be in his arms forever and Lio is more than willing to make his god's wish come true.

"Lio." Galo's cheeks grew a frosty blush before walking a few steps towards him. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Galo." Lio gave a smile to his beloved. "You look splendidly, handsome."

"Thanks." Galo's blush grew before offering his arm to Lio like the gentleman he is. "Ready to go?"

Lio took his arm and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Have fun you two." Noah waved with a small smile.

"Thank you." Galo waved before taking his keys and the two left the hotel room.

* * *

Lio was able to get them a limousine to ride to the party. And Lio couldn't help but smile at Galo's smiling, amazed face when he looked around the limousine.

"I can't believe I get to ride in one of these!" Galo looked at what the limousine had to offer. The extra space, the glasses on the small shelves and how cozy and roomy it felt, it's a dream. And he can't believe he's one of the luckiest people to ever ride in one. "It's awesome."

"A dream come true?" Lio asked, keeping his smile and putting a leg over the other.

"It hasn't really been a dream of mine but I'll say it's like a dream." Galo admitted but then his frosty blush returned and he took a breath. "To be honest, my dream is to find my one true love and spend the rest of my life with him."

"Is that so?"

"I would never lie to you." Galo promised.

"We're here, Mr. Galo, Mr. Lio." The driver announced and parked the car before making his way over to open the door.

Galo felt nervous again because paparazzi was outside, screaming and taking pictures. But then Galo felt Lio's hand touch his shoulder with a comforting warmth and Lio gave him reassuring eyes. Galo felt that comforting feeling he loved again and he gave Lio a smile before the door opened and they got out with Galo giving Lio a helping hand.

The two walked in front of the Foresight Foundation while the paparazzi took their pictures. Then two guards let them in and were faced with Governor Kray.

"Lio Fotia, I'm so glad you could make it." Kray greeted the hotel owner with a smile that Lio knew was fake before his smile dropped and he turned to Galo. "Galo, I didn't know you were working for Lio Fotia now."

Lio held his beloved's arm a little tighter. "You two know each other?"

Galo gulped and went a little tense but he managed to speak clearly. "Yes. Governor Kray and I have meet before."

"Well, isn't that a surprise?" Lio asked, playing along before taking Galo with him to the grand hall.

"Enjoy the party you two."

"We will." Lio promised.

The two walked down a little more before entering the party where beautiful music was playing for the dancers.

Galo was still nervous about the whole thing but he wants Lio to have a good time. So, with a deep breath and a small smile he held his arm out to his boss. "May I have this dance?"

Lio gave a small gasp before giving a smile in return and taking Galo's hand. "You may."

Right on cue, the music stopped which gave the two some time to move to the dnce floor. And that's when Galo remembered what Noah said when he practiced with Thyma. Put one hand on Lio's waist and hold Lio's hand with the other.

Lio held his hand while putting the other on his arm and once the music began to play, they danced.

At first Galo, thought he was gonna mess up but he was surprisingly, really good at this. He owes Thyma and Noah for this.

The two danced and danced until Lio started to get dizzy and the two stopped to rest.

"I'm sorry, are you okay, Lio?" Galo asked, concerned for him.

"Don't be sorry. I really enjoyed it." Lio gave a reassuring smile before an elderly man walked over to them. "Oh, Professor Deus Prometh. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasures all mine, Lio Fotia." Professor Prometh bowed and kissed his hand before looking at Galo. "And who might you be, my handsome fellow?"

"My name's Galo Thymos, Professor Prometh. I'm Lio's new secretary." Galo introduced himself as politely as he can master. He's heard of this man, he's Deus Prometh, one of the Foundation's Frostish Professors. And he heard that he might be retiring sooner or later.

The Professor's eyes widened in excitement and surprise. "Why it's wonderful to meet one of your new members working in your hotel, Lio."

"Indeed."

Galo watched as the two had their own friendly convention but then he became thirsty and he needed a drink. So, once he got the chance, he gave a small bow. "Please excuse me, but I must get something to drink."

"You're excused, Galo. There's no worries at all." Lio reassured.

Galo went out of their way and went over to look around for any punch tables or something that could a drink.

Then a butler came over with a tray of champagne glass filled with something. "Sparkling apple cider, sir?"

Galo gratefully took one of the glasses in relief. "Yes, please. Thank you."

"Certainly." The butler bowed before taking his leave.

Galo drank the apple cider and gave a content sigh once he was done. He needed that more then he thought he would. He took another breath before turning around only to be stopped by Biar, Kray's secretary. She was holding a glass of red wine and was giving him a look that he didn't like.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." He was about to leave only for her to block his path.

"I would like to speak with you, Galo Thymos." She gave a serious tone that made him feel uncomfortable.

He really wanted to get away but because he doesn't want to be rude, he stayed in place. "Okay."

"I'm surprised that Lio Fotia would hire someone like you to be his secretary." She shrugged. "And you're probably the only Frostish he ever hired so; it must be pretty lonely for you."

"I know I can be an idiot but I know I'm not lonely anymore." Galo told her in his defense. "And the Burnish at his hotel are my friends."

"Are they?" She asked, like she was stabbing a knife to his chest. "Or are they just trying to make you feel like you're at home?"

"They..." Galo stopped himself when she asked that. Was she right? Do the others know about his suicide attempt? Did Lio tell them? If so, would they have tried to make him feel like he was at home?

He closed his mouth and looked down before looking at her again.

But then she purposely, made her wine fly and it was about to hit Galo but he was pushed out of the way thanks to the flames coming from Lio. And then the wine splashed on Lio's face and on his dress.

The room gasped and went dead silent, even the music stopped. Galo was stunned too and he looked at Lio, hoping he's okay.

"I hate wine." Lio calmly said before he made a handkerchief out of his flames and wiped his face. Once he was done, he went over to Galo and guided him to the door. "We'll be leaving now."

"Uh..." Galo wanted to explain but it probably wasn't the best time right now. "Okay."

Once the two were out of the party and into the grand hall, Lio looked into Galo's eyes with concern. "Galo, what did she say to you?"

Galo really didn't want to mention it but because they left because of him, he needs to get it out. And he doesn't want to lie, so he took a breath and told him. "She asked if I was lonely at your hotel because I'm the only Frostish there."

"Galo, she has no right to say any of that shit." Lio put a hand on Galo's cheek in reassurance and comfort. "She doesn't know anything about you and being Frostish or not, you're still just as part of the hotel as anyone else. And don't you dare think otherwise because you are perfect and amazing, just the way you are."

"Really?" Galo asked, feeling better by Lio's encouraging and warm-hearted words.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Lio promised. "Now, promise me that you won't take shit from others."

Galo gave a smile and a nod before leaning into Lio's touch. "I promise."

Lio gave a smile before pointing to the exit. "Let's ditch this shitty party."

"Agreed." Galo nodded and the two ran out like they've gone crazy.

* * *

Back at the party, a lovely lady in a green dress looked at Biar and Kray Foresight who were having an argument about the wine incident. She didn't give a shit about what they were talking about or what they thought about the situation for that matter.

What she did care about, was taking out the trash.

She walked away from the two and took her phone out of her purse before calling a certain person to help her out.

After a few rings, the other line picked up. "What's up, Thyma?"

"Hey, Noah. I need you to look for something."


End file.
